


Ours

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Bodysharing, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: Muzaka had known what to expect with a supposedly 'mad scientist' on the run; Frankenstein's many 'guests' were something else entirely he had to figure out.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Muzaka/Dark Spear (Noblesse)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frankenstein grabbed Dark Spear but ran into Muzaka instead au.
> 
> Will eventually be Muzaka/Frankenstein/Dark Spear.

Frankenstein panted, skin glistening with sweat. He narrowed his eyes at Muzaka. "What is it? You've been frowning this entire time."  
  
Muzaka tilted his head, checking his own expression and then shrugged. "Yeah, 'cause you've been holding back, and I don't understand why." Frankenstein normally did in spars, and that had surprised Muzaka a few times when Frankenstein changed his plan, but they'd sparred enough now that Muzaka had a better idea of Frankenstein's strength. And Frankenstein was definitely holding back.  
  
Frankenstein wheezed a chuckle, wiping his brow. "You think I'm doing this on purpose? What reason would I have?"  
  
"I don't know," Muzaka said, still looking him over. Frankenstein wasn't hurt in a way that would limit his movement, so then... "What are you worried about?" It couldn't be that he was worried about hurting _Muzaka_ was it?  
  
Frankenstein pursed his lips. "I'm not..." He exhaled, closing his eyes. "I see." He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "...I'm worried about myself, it seems," he said, turning his hand to look down at it.  
  
"Oh?" Frankenstein hadn't seemed the type to doubt himself.  
  
"And hurting you," Frankenstein added.  
  
_That_ one was easier to talk about. "You won't," Muzaka said, walking over. "Not permanently."  
  
"You don't know that!" Frankenstein hissed.  
  
"Then we try it out?" Muzaka shrugged. What was wrong with that? "Either I'm stronger than you think, or you're stronger than I think, an' if that's the case, then I'll just train to match ya." He grinned at the thought. If Frankenstein was that strong... Well, it had been a very long time since someone had really challenged him.  
  
Frankenstein didn't say anything for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. "I suppose if you aren't able to handle it, then no-one else would be able to."  
  
He lifted a hand to the sky, and Muzaka's hair prickled, like the beginning of a storm.  
  
"Answer my call, _Dark Spear_."  
  
A flash, the weight of power trying to push on Muzaka's shoulders. The stench of blood.  
  
There was purple weapon in Frankenstein's hand. Long enough to be wielded in two hands, and it gave the hint of a shape of a blade at each end through the flickering flames.  
  
"This was what I was worried about," Frankenstein said, lowering the weapon to point one end at Muzaka. "I'm still trying to control it properly."  
  
Muzaka could hear a low whispering, a murmuring of a thousand voices bubbling like a river. "It's...alive?" he said, shaking his head. It did nothing about the sound.  
  
"Conscious may be a more accurate description," Frankenstein murmured. "But that is enough of an introduction - shall we continue? I'm not able to hold it for too long."  
  
Muzaka nodded, putting what Frankenstein had said to the side as he dashed forward. _Now_ he could see what Frankenstein could do.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka skidded to a stop when Frankenstein held up a hand. "I'm at my..."  
  
Muzaka nodded. Frankenstein had been wavering as the spar went on, his attacks becoming more and more erratic.  
  
Dark Spear disappeared from view with a sharp hiss and Frankenstein sagged.  
  
Muzaka caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"That went..." Frankenstein swallowed. "Better than expected."  
  
He chuckled, easing Frankenstein down. "What were you expectin'?" The spar had definitely been more interesting than their previous ones, and those had already intrigued Muzaka about Frankenstein. Frankenstein was faster with Dark Spear, stronger too. And the smaller dagger-like projectiles Frankenstein summoned against him made more sense now, if Frankenstein was controlling them through Dark Spear.  
  
"For Dark Spear to consume me, and then use my body to do whatever it wanted. Which...may be to consume you."  
  
Muzaka's smile froze. "Really?"  
  
Frankenstein nodded, continuing to lean on Muzaka, regaining his breath. "The souls contained within are not happy at their circumstances, and blame me for it. So if they can destroy me, they will gladly do so."  
  
"The souls...?" Muzaka repeated. That sounded like- "Like a noble soul weapon?"  
  
"As close as a human-made one, yes." Frankenstein exhaled. "I had hoped to make something that would help humanity to no longer rely on nobles to protect us, so we could rely on our own strength but in the end..." He closed his eyes.  
  
Muzaka waited a few seconds, but Frankenstein didn't continue, his breathing deepening.  
  
He'd exhausted that much in the spar, huh? Muzaka wrapped his arms around him and carried him back to camp after collecting their tops.  
  


* * *

  
"What did you think?" Muzaka asked as they ate dinner, the fire crackling in front of them.  
  
"Think of what?" Frankenstein's gaze drifted to the journal on the other side of the camp, but he didn't try to get it to write whatever new idea had popped into his head. Finally. It had taken a while to get Frankenstein to just _eat_ and not continue working during meal times.  
  
"Of the spar," Muzaka said. "Do you think you'll use Dark Spear more?"  
  
Frankenstein hummed. "It didn't go as badly as I thought, so... Yes. I'll be willing to to try using it more."  
  
Muzaka beamed.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka blinked, staring at Frankenstein's hair. What had woken him up? There wasn't anyone -  
  
Frankenstein twitched, a whine coming from him.  
  
Damn. A nightmare.  
  
"Oi," Muzaka whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Frankenstein."  
  
Frankenstein woke up with a gasp. He elbowed Muzaka in the gut, making him grunt in surprise, and Frankenstein lunged out of bed.  
  
Or tried to, Muzaka wrapping his arms around his waist and shoulders, keeping him there.  
  
"Easy, easy, it's just me," Muzaka murmured, Frankenstein still struggling against him. "You were havin' a nightmare."  
  
Frankenstein froze, his breathing haggard. "...Muzaka?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Muzaka said, pulling him into a more comfortable hug.  
  
" _Dammit_ ," Frankenstein said as he shook. "I could hear them, hear them _all_."  
  
"Hear who?" Muzaka said, pressing his lips to Frankenstein's hair.  
  
"Dark Spear." Blood tinged the air, like when Frankenstein had summoned Dark Spear, a murmur of voices just scratching at Muzaka's ears.  
  
"Can you hear them now?"  
  
Frankenstein was silent, his harsh breathing loud. "...No, I can't." The blood scent faded.  
  
Frankenstein relaxed all at once, though he kept shaking. Muzaka kept holding him, rumbling, until Frankenstein drifted back to sleep.  
  
Muzaka kept an eye on him, but Frankenstein seemed to sleep soundly, and Muzaka followed him to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka looked over when he heard movement behind him, smiling as Frankenstein got up. "Mornin'. How you feelin'?" The way Frankenstein squinted around him, the answer was obvious.  
  
"Terrible," Frankenstein said, rubbing at his eyes with a sigh.  
  
That wasn't surprising. Muzaka raised his eyebrows as Frankenstein cleared their bedding away. "You not going back to bed?"  
  
"I have more to research," Frankenstein said, exhaling. "I can't leave it just because I have a headache from lack of sleep."  
  
"Eat first then," Muzaka said, holding out a bowl of soup he'd made.  
  
Frankenstein squinted at it.  
  
"You need the energy, right?" Muzaka added. That seemed to be one of the easiest ways to get Frankenstein eat.  
  
"...Yes. Thank you," Frankenstein said, taking the bowl and sitting down.  
  
Smiling, Muzaka scooped some soup for himself and sat down next to him as Frankenstein started eating.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka frowned, something moving across his shoulder. He swatted at whatever it was, but it happened again. A persistent bug, probably.  
  
He scratched at where it was and...  
  
Something curled around his fingers. Like a snake smaller than his pinkie. Cold, and that didn't didn't make sense.  
  
There was more of them, flowing over his hand.  
  
Muzaka smelled blood in the air, the hiss of whispering voices.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw purple oozing from Frankenstein's shoulder to his, connected like spiderwebs.  
  
As he watched, one tendril cut across his skin, but before it or another tendril could bury itself under his skin, the wound healed over.  
  
It did that over and over again and huh, that must have been what had woken him up.  
  
"What are you doing...?" he murmured.  
  
' _We want to_ feed," Dark Spear hissed. Dark Spear, not Frankenstein. Frankenstein was still sleeping, and by his uncreased brow it seemed like he wasn't having nightmares.  
  
So if Dark Spear being busy meant Frankenstein had a good nights sleep, he could keep Dark Spear distracted for a bit.  
  
"I don't think it's working," he said. It was pretty obvious it wasn't. His healing was just too fast.  
  
Dark Spear hissed, the sound like a dying cat and retreated back to Frankenstein. Muzaka eased Frankenstein's top back and peered at his shoulder, but the skin was unmarked, like nothing had happened.  
  
"Nnn?" Frankenstein shifted, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
So much for not disturbing Frankenstein. "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" Frankenstein slurred, starting to get up. "Have we been found?"  
  
"Nah," Muzaka said, patting his shoulder. "Just checking how you were doin'."  
  
"Oh." Frankenstein settled down. "Nightmares? No, I wasn't having any, as far as I'm aware."  
  
"Hmm." Good. "So what does Dark Spear eat?"  
  
Frankenstein stiffened. "Why?"  
  
"It was trying to eat me, so I was wonderin' if-"  
  
Frankenstein shot out of bed and span around to stare at him. "It was doing _wh-_ "  
  
" _Trying_ ," Muzaka repeated. "It couldn't. My healing was too good. So maybe they get fed, they won't try to eat you as much?" It was worth a try. Would Frankenstein end up with the food, or was Dark Spear completely separate?  
  
"It eats _people_ ," Frankenstein hissed.  
  
Hm. "Meat then?"  
  
"That's not-" Frankenstein ran a hand down his face, and Muzaka could see him trembling. "It couldn't eat you?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
Muzaka stood up and walked over. "Nope."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Frankenstein, rumbling. "Told ya you and Dark Spear wouldn't hurt me."  
  
Frankenstein sagged. "I'm glad..." He stayed there in Muzaka's arms for a few seconds before he looked at him. "Can I see where it tried to eat you?"  
  
Muzaka chuckled as he indicated his shoulder, Frankenstein checking it out instantly. Frankenstein never stopped finding new things to study and research.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka bounced on his toes as the area they'd chosen for their spar filled with the scent of blood like a fog. Frankenstein hadn't summoned Dark Spear, but it was skirting the edges of Muzaka's senses already.  
  
"You're that excited?" Frankenstein said, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
  
"Yeah!" Muzaka grinned, flexing his hands. "The last spar was fun - I wanna see what else you can do when you're not holding back."  
  
Frankenstein chuckled, summoning Dark Spear. "Very well."  
  
Rumbling deep in his chest, Muzaka leapt into the spar.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Muzaka frowned, something slithering over his skin. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where.   
  
When he felt the sting of a cut, he remembered. "Oi," he mumbled, brushing over his neck. Dark Spear wrapped around his hand, not strong enough to limit his movement.   
  
" _You're ours,_ " they hissed.   
  
"Uh huh," he said, peeling off the rest of Dark Spear his skin. "Can't take me over though."   
  
He placed Dark Spear back onto Frankenstein, though getting them off his hand took a bit more work. "You want food?"   
  
Dark Spear didn't answer, which either meant a yes, or confusion.   
  
"Stay there, all right?"  
  
He got up and went to where they'd stored some food for breakfast. They had fish and he'd just have to see if Dark Spear liked it.   
  
He went over, Dark Spear spreading out over where Muzaka had been laying. He sat down and tore off a piece of fish, holding it out. "Here."   
  
A tendril shot out, wrapping around the piece. It was absorbed into its depths and another tendril aimed for the bigger piece in Muzaka's hand.   
  
"Oi," he said, tapping it away. "No snatching."   
  
A low growl, another tendril trying to do the same thing, but at a slower pace.   
  
He tapped that one away too. "No fish for you if you keep acting like that."   
  
Dark Spear writhed, collecting themself in front of Muzaka in an ever moving ball, but it didn't happen again.   
  
When Muzaka held out another piece, Dark Spear plucked it out of his hand, muttering as they swallowed it.   
  
"I guess you'll need more than this?" If Dark Spear ate people, but maybe that was because they hadn't had a meal in a long time, so overate?   
  
" _More_." Even as they said that, Dark Spear ate another piece of fish.   
  
Dark Spear's movements were becoming sluggish as it ate, like it was sated and, all right. Maybe small meals often would be enough. And if Dark Spear was content, then they wouldn't lash out at Frankenstein as much.  
  
Once Dark Spear was finished with both the fish, they retreated back to Frankenstein, leaving no trace of themself.   
  
That seemed to have worked out, and Muzaka settled back to sleep again.   
  


* * *

  
"Muzaka?"   
  
"Nng?" Frankenstein's voice had come from a distance away, and huh, he wasn't usually awake before Muzaka.   
  
"What happened to the fish?"  
  
"Oh, I fed them to Dark Spear," Muzaka said, stretching.   
  
The long silence meant Frankenstein was thinking hard about what Muzaka had just said. "It tried to eat you again...?"  
  
"Yeah. Two fish seemed enough for them, so I think if we keep feeding them, they might be calmer?"   
  
"Based on what?"   
  
Muzaka sat up, seeing Frankenstein had his brow furrowed. "How'd you sleep last night?"  
  
"...Undisturbed," he said softly. "Far better than I have in a while." He eyed Muzaka. "But you didn't know that would happen beforehand."   
  
"Isn't that what yer science is all about?" Muzaka said, getting up. "Test something and see how it affects things?"   
  
"Using my profession against me, Muzaka?" Frankenstein said. His words were clipped and polite, but his eyes held the hint of a smile. "Now where did you learn that?"  
  
"You, of course." Chuckling, Muzaka hugged Frankenstein, Frankenstein returning it. "Hey, I had ta learn what the best way to talk to you was. It works."   
  
"Indeed it does," Frankenstein said into his shoulder. "I suppose...we can try that. But how can we test it properly...?"  
  
Muzaka smiled as Frankenstein continued talking. It was nice listening to him work as he got fully invested in something.   
  


* * *

  
"Is there any particular part I need to hold it to?" Frankenstein said, holding a speared bit of sliced rabbit.   
  
Muzaka shrugged. "They seemed to move from whatever part was closest to me."  
  
"The least space needed to make contact, hm." Frankenstein jotted a note down in the journal he'd made specifically for their tests with Dark Spear.   
  
It made Muzaka want to sigh, but they weren't eating lunch yet, only preparing for it, so Frankenstein wasn't researching during meals. And this was the best time to try feeding Dark Spear, since they were surrounded by food anyway.   
  
Frankenstein held the rabbit meat close to his wrist. "How long did it take for them to grab it?"  
  
"Instantly, but Dark Spear was already out at that point."   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
And each time... "Do you think you need to be asleep during it?"   
  
Frankenstein frowned. "That could another factor. I wonder if I can..." He opened his palm, staring at it as he took even, deep breaths.   
  
Muzaka smelled Dark Spear's blood scent growing as he stirred lunch.   
  
As he watched, Dark Spear bubbled out of Frankenstein's skin, coating his hand purple. Now that they weren't in the middle of a spar, Muzaka could see Frankenstein's hands were claw-tipped with Dark Spear.   
  
That seemed to be - a tendril slid out of Frankenstein's palm, aiming straight for the meat.   
  
It was slower than it had been when Muzaka fed it. Less desperate. It wrapped the tendril around the meat and absorbed it into themself.   
  
Frankenstein tilted his head left and right as he reached for the next piece of meat, like he was listening for something.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They're...so much quieter," Frankenstein said. "They're normally screaming at me as soon as I summon them. Now...they're just focused on food." Dark Spear ate another piece.   
  
Muzaka caught movement from the corner of his eye. When he looked, another tendril was leaving Frankenstein's thigh, reaching for the meat by his side.   
  
"Oi." He tapped the tendril with his spoon, making them curl around the spoon.   
  
Frankenstein jerked, and then moved the plate further away as Muzaka untangled Dark Spear. "My control over them isn't perfect yet."  
  
"They're sneaky, that's for sure, heh."  
  
"Quite." Frankenstein continued feeding Dark Spear.   
  
Lunch was almost ready when Frankenstein said, "I think they're finished."   
  
"Yeah?" When Muzaka looked over, Frankenstein was holding a bit of meat, but Dark Spear stayed flat on his hand.   
  
Frankenstein flexed his hand, and Dark Spear disappeared from sight.   
  
Muzaka frowned when Frankenstein exhaled, wavering. "You okay?"  
  
"Mm, I'm all right," Frankenstein said. "Even partially summoning it drains me."   
  
"Just in time for lunch," Muzaka said, grabbing a plate.   
  
Frankenstein smiled faintly as he took the filled plate from Muzaka's hand.   
  


* * *

  
"You want me to what?" Frankenstein said, frowning.   
  
"Ask Dark Spear questions!" Muzaka said, adjusting his bag as they walked through the forest. "You're smart, but how many souls are there?"  
  
Frankenstein's expression tightened. "Too many."   
  
Muzaka nodded. "And each one's lived a life you haven't. You're really smart and can make connections with things no-one else has, but you haven't _seen_ everything. They might know how to make weapons better than you, or a different way to make clothes, or know a different way to treat plants to make medicine."   
  
With each example, Frankenstein's eyes went wider.   
  
"You've got a bunch of knowledge at your, uh, summoning," Muzaka said, shrugging. "It'd be a waste to not try?" Werewolf teachings were passed on through word or example, and depending on the clan, it was either one teacher for many, or many teachers with a group. To have the hundreds or thousands of people within Dark Spear willing to pass on their knowledge... There was so much there that was being untapped.   
  
"You make a very good point," Frankenstein murmured. "Now the question is if they're willing to part with such knowledge."   
  
"You'll think of somethin', heh." Frankenstein always did.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein was waiting for Muzaka when he returned from a run. The pace he and Frankenstein kept while on the move was nice, but sometimes Muzaka just wanted the world blurring past him, the wind in his hair. It worked out for them both - while he was away, Frankenstein researched the area around them.   
  
"Find anythin' interesting?" Muzaka said.   
  
Frankenstein looked him up and down, tilting his head to the side. "Yes, I did."   
  
His voice was scratchier than usual. Almost like there was an echo to it.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Frankenstein walked over, still studying him. He kept coming, close enough that Muzaka smelled the hint of blood. It wasn't Frankenstein's.   
  
He pressed up to Muzaka, kissing him.   
  
Hm.   
  
The kiss was quick, and when Frankenstein pulled away, Muzaka held him in place by the waist. "Dark Spear?"   
  
Frankenstein's expression darkened, the whites of his eyes turning black. " _You could tell_." The echo was stronger now.   
  
"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Even without the physical cues: Frankenstein never initiated a kiss out of the blue, unless it was after a spar.   
  
" _Hmph._ " It was strange to see Frankenstein's face twisted into a scowl. Normally the closest to that was when Frankenstein was concentrating over one of his experiments.   
  
"How's Frankenstein?" Muzaka asked carefully. Had something happened to him? Frankenstein had worried about Dark Spear consuming him - was that what happened?  
  
" _He's fine._ "   
  
"Uh huh. Can I talk to him?"  
  
" _We said he's fine._ "   
  
That didn't seem good. Was Frankenstein-? "An' I still want to talk to him to make sure. I won't give you honey if you don't let me speak to him." Dark Spear's tastes seemed to change by the day (Frankenstein thought it might have been different souls influencing their preferences each time), but honey seemed to be one preference that stayed constant.   
  
Dark Spear jerked back, their eyes wide. They scowled again, studying Muzaka's face. " _Fine_."   
  
One blink, and Frankenstein's eyes were back to normal, and he collapsed into Muzaka's arms.  
  
"Frankenstein!"   
  
"Muz- Thank-" Frankenstein huffed, struggling to breathe.   
  
Muzaka eased him to the ground, rubbing Frankenstein's back. No point asking questions now, when Frankenstein couldn't speak.   
  
"That...went better than expected...all told."   
  
Muzaka raised his eyebrows. "You _wanted_ that to happen?"   
  
Frankenstein chuckled softly. "We appear to have come to an agreement of sorts. Potentially. If they continue on their path, I may revoke it."   
  
"You're letting them control your body-" Ah. Right. Of course. "-so you can get their information."   
  
Frankenstein nodded. "They've missed being in a physical, breathing body. It seemed to be going well, as I let them see through me eyes -and that was a very strange experience- but then you returned and they wrested full control from me."   
  
"Huh." Muzaka mulled it over. "But no consuming or tryna kill me." Just a kiss.   
  
"Yes," Frankenstein said. He sighed, leaning against Muzaka. "How could you tell?"  
  
Muzaka grinned, nuzzling the side of Frankenstein's head. No more blood scent. "Hey, I'll need to keep my secrets on that one, just in case Dark Spear does it again."   
  
"Yes..." Frankenstein nodded. "Good idea; everything I know, they'll know as well."   
  
"How they doin' anyway?" Frankenstein didn't seem to be trying to hold control of himself like in their spars.   
  
"Annoyed. They feel like you tricked them out of control," Frankenstein said.   
  
"They're the ones who gave it up." He turned it over in his mind, and then shook his head. "I did promise them honey, so I should go find some." He was pretty sure he'd spotted a hive, or at least a cluster of bees while out on his run. "You wanna come?" He doubted Frankenstein would want to be alone right now.  
  
"Yes, I think a walk would do right now," Frankenstein said, getting up with Muzaka.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Frankenstein hadn't gone to bed. If Frankenstein didn't go to sleep with him, then he was usually in bed if Muzaka woke up in the middle of the night.   
  
But he wasn't.   
  
Muzaka looked over at the sound of scribbling, and Frankenstein was curled over his journal by the fire.   
  
"Oi, Frankenstein," Muzaka said muzzily.   
  
The scratching stopped. "Yes?"  
  
Muzaka furrowed his brow. Hng... That was a different reaction than he expected - Frankenstein usually realised how late it was when he called out to him.   
  
"What is it?" Muzaka asked, getting up.   
  
Frankenstein's shoulders hunched. "Nothing."  
  
"Uh huh." Muzaka sat down next to Frankenstein. "What's wrong?"   
  
Frankenstein's writing slowed as he stared at the fire. "You said that Dark Spear could leave my body to some degree while I slept."  
  
"Yeah?" Was Frankenstein worried about them eating him again?   
  
"If when I'm sleeping is when I have the least amount of control..."  
  
Ah. "You think they'll kick you out again?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Hnn." Muzaka mulled it over, as he listened to the crackle of the fire. "Do they feel like they want to take control again?"   
  
"That's exactly the thing," Frankenstein said, frowning. "I couldn't tell they were waiting to take over; their emotions tend to be very...loud and obvious. That time they weren't. They haven't tried again since but..."   
  
There was a chance. Muzaka draped an arm over Frankenstein's shoulder, pulling him close. "All right, but what's gonna happen to your control when you're exhausted and can't think straight?"   
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
The fact Frankenstein wasn't able to give him an answer straight away was telling enough. "As enhanced as you are, you still need sleep and rest. You can't do anything about that." He paused. "Can you?" He was sure if Frankenstein could, he would have already.   
  
It got a chuckle out of Frankenstein. "I potentially could, but there's still a limit, yes..."   
  
"So whatever happens, you'll need to sleep."   
  
Frankenstein exhaled softly, but didn't reply, staring at the fire again.   
  
"And I'm here, so if anythin' happens, I'll get you back."   
  
At that, Frankenstein smiled a little. "I know you would."   
  
"Good." Muzaka kissed Frankenstein's cheek. "Time to go sleep now, yeah?"   
  
Frankenstein closed his journal with a snap, and nodded.  
  
Frankenstein was asleep almost as soon as he lay down. Muzaka kept an eye on him for a couple minutes, making sure nothing seemed to be happening.   
  
Nothing did, so Muzaka lay an arm over Frankenstein, and drifted off to sleep.   
  


* * *

  
The next morning, Muzaka saw Frankenstein by the fire when he returned from gathering wood. "Feel better?"   
  
"Much," Frankenstein said, preparing breakfast. "Thank you."   
  
"No problem. They try anythin'?" Muzaka asked as he set the wood down to dry.   
  
"As far as I'm aware, no. That could be because they were sated with the honey however," Frankenstein said, frowning.   
  
"Then we just keep giving them honey to keep 'em happy then? Or more food, for a more balanced diet." Since Frankenstein seemed concerned about that a lot.   
  
"Hm." Frankenstein's eyes drifted towards his journal and that must have sparked another idea. Keeping his mind busy seemed better than Frankenstein dwelling on worry.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka looked up when he heard Frankenstein entering their camp. His smile froze, seeing Frankenstein's eyes were black again. Dark Spear was holding a bunch of plants in their hands, which they tossed next to Frankenstein's journals. Muzaka smelled Frankenstein's blood, and he saw blood trailing from under their hair down their neck. Dark Spear wasn't even trying to hide they were in control...?  
  
Grumbling under their breath, they squinted at what Muzaka was making for dinner.   
  
"Dark Spear?" Muzaka said as Dark Spear ladled some food onto a plate.   
  
" _Frankenstein almost fell down a mountain,_ " Dark Spear muttered, " _trying to collect more flowers._ " They sat down and started inhaling dinner. " _Lost consciousness, so we brought him back._ "   
  
"He's still unconscious?"   
  
Dark Spear nodded. " _He doesn't even_ need _them_ ," they grumbled. " _He's looking for medicine to paralyse, but these ones dull the mind._ " They nodded towards the flowers. " _The leaves aren't big enough._ "  
  
"...Oh." Muzaka mulled over what Dark Spear said. "But what's he wantin' to paralyse?" For whenever they were found?   
  
Dark Spear huffed. " _Us_."  
  
To paralyse...? In case he lost control of Dark Spear. And by doing that, he did exactly what he feared.   
  
"So what now?" Muzaka said, as Dark Spear finished their meal.   
  
" _Now we sleep_ ," Dark Spear said, curling up next to the fire. " _Frankenstein can keep his body - pain is a nuisance._ "   
  
Oh, that worked out.   
  
Dark Spear was asleep instantly and Muzaka kept an eye on them. He took the pot off the fire, and went to gather some water. While he waited for Frankenstein to wake up, he could check on the head wound and clean it up.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein was already moving by the time Muzaka returned, though he seemed too sluggish for Muzaka's liking.   
  
"Frankenstein?" Muzaka said, setting the bowl next to his head, placing a hand on his shoulder as he sat in front of Frankenstein. "Lie still." Even with the healing werewolf warriors had, head injuries were the ones that affected them the most. For humans...he had no idea how bad it could be for them.   
  
"Where...? Muzak-?" Frankenstein slurred, trying to look at him.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm just gonna clean you up, okay?"  
  
Frankenstein settled down a little, blinking at him. "What hap-?"  
  
Damn. "You don't remember?"  
  
Frankenstein was quiet as Muzaka washed his wound. It seemed like it had already healed over, only leaving dried blood behind.   
  
"I remember...slipping," Frankenstein said. "Losing my footing." He exhaled as Muzaka washed him with the cool water. "You found me?"   
  
"No," Muzaka said, checking again, now that the blood was gone. "Dark Spear brought you back."   
  
Frankenstein stilled. "Dark Spear?"   
  
He nodded, cleaning the cloth. "They ate and then went to sleep."   
  
"That was it...?" Frankenstein said, his voice faint.   
  
He thought about it for a second. "They said you're looking for the wrong plant too, and you can keep your body."  
  
Frankenstein stared at him. "They don't want it anymore?"   
  
"I think the pain put them off."   
  
At Muzaka's words, surprise flashed across Frankenstein's face and he spluttered a short laugh. "No, I'm not laughing at that," he said, shaking his head. "Dark Spear said being hungry and tired was annoying as well." He chuckled softly again. "I suppose not having a physical body has its uses."   
  
Frankenstein yawned, his eyes fluttering. "Mmn. I'll try resting some more. That should help with the headache."   
  
"All right," Muzaka said, patting Frankenstein's shoulder.   
  
Hopefully now that Frankenstein knew Dark Spear wasn't going to run off with his body, he would sleep better.  
  


* * *

  
"You didn't need to stay up," Frankenstein said, watching the flickering campfire as he ate. It had been a few hours since Dark Spear had brought Frankenstein back and Frankenstein seemed a lot better than he had been.   
  
"I wanted to," Muzaka said, leaning back on his hands, his legs stretched out in front of him. "I wanted ta make sure you were okay."   
  
Frankenstein smiled softly at him. "Thank you."   
  
"Dark Spear doesn't seem like they want to kill ya anymore." That had to help with Frankenstein's nightmares. "Dunno why though." Was it because they were feeding Dark Spear regularly now?   
  
Frankenstein sighed as he held a piece of dripping honeycomb towards his wrist; Dark Spear grabbed it and the droplet before it hit the ground. "I think it's because of you."   
  
Muzaka's eyes widened. "Eh?" What did he do? He'd barely talked to Dark Spear the entire time he'd been with Frankenstein. "Me?"  
  
Frankenstein nodded. "They've became much calmer since I've been with you."   
  
Huh, really?  
  
"And..." Frankenstein said, between eating his dinner, "I think my feelings for you might have influenced them as well."   
  
"You think so?" Muzaka said.   
  
Frankenstein raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't?"   
  
Muzaka shrugged. "Have you influenced them in anything else?" From what Muzaka knew, it didn't seem like it.   
  
"...No," Frankenstein admitted.   
  
"Then it might not have been you, and just..." Wait.   
  
Frankenstein laughed softly. "Well, I can understand why they would fall for you."   
  
Muzaka grinned, throwing an arm around Frankenstein's shoulders, nuzzling Frankenstein's head, warmth filling him more than the fire was. "I'm just that loveable, heh."   
  
"Quite."   
  
They enjoyed the quiet as Frankenstein finished his meal.   
  
"I am very lucky," Frankenstein murmured, "to have found someone who not only likes me despite all the rumours surrounding my character, but also accepts the collection of souls that live inside my head."   
  
Muzaka smiled, tightening his hug. "You don't seem to mind a cast out werewolf Lord, so I think we're even."  
  
Frankenstein leaned against him with a sigh.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka hummed as he brought the fish back to camp. He'd seen a couple deer, but they were too big for him and Frankenstein to finish if they were going to move on soon. Maybe there was something else they could try?   
  
Frankenstein was poking at the fire when Muzaka returned and... Hm.   
  
He could smell the faint scent of blood, but not as strong as it could have been.   
  
Frankenstein(?) watched Muzaka, amusement in his eyes. "You can't tell?"   
  
Well _now_ Muzaka knew it was a test, and he paid more attention to the person in front of him. There had been a hint of an echo in the person's words, but... The way the person was looking at him was _definitely_ Frankenstein. So that had to mean... "You're sharing?"   
  
At that, they laughed. "I made a small bet with Dark Spear." Oh, then it was Frankenstein in control. "They said you would be able to tell; I...wasn't so sure."  
  
"I thought they didn't want to be in control?"   
  
Frankenstein smiled at that, chuckling. "They're not in control. This way, they gain the benefits of having a body, without the experiences being so immediate."   
  
They could feel, but not too much that it was overwhelming. Huh, sounded like a good compromise.   
  
"Mmn, they do have more knowledge than me in certain areas," Frankenstein admitted. "And they see things I miss. I just...need to learn to listen to them more." He shook his head. "But that wasn't what this test was about, though it was nice to see you can tell who's in control."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"We want..." Frankenstein said, looking down at his palms for a second before looking at him again, "to test this. To see what it's like to fight like this."  
  
Muzaka perked up, grinning. "You wanna spar?"   
  
Frankenstein's smile widened. It was a touch sharper than usual, showing more teeth. "Yes."   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka slammed Frankenstein against a tree, wood splintering at the impact. He growled, Frankenstein's claws in his gut, Dark Spear at his neck, its flickering blade pressing against his skin. It curled against his jaw like a caress, rather than cutting him.   
  
"Ha... Hah..." Frankenstein wheezed, letting go of Dark Spear, leaning back as he removed his claws as well.   
  
"That was... _amazing_ ," Muzaka growled, pressing in for a kiss.   
  
Frankenstein groaned, wrapping his arms around him.   
  
Muzaka lay his forehead on Frankenstein's after they were done, just breathing in Frankenstein's scent. Dark Spear's blood smell was gone completely, so Frankenstein had to be the one fully in control now.   
  
"So...you prefer a spar like that?" Frankenstein said, tracing his fingers down Muzaka's spine.   
  
Muzaka arched his back at the touch, inhaling. "Heh, yeah. Yer not holding back anymore." Frankenstein was so much stronger like with, less hesitant. And with Dark Spear, there was a _lot_ more to react to.   
  
Frankenstein chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm glad you approve. There's still a lot we need to get used to."  
  
Muzaka nodded. There had been times where Frankenstein's movements were uncoordinated, like he was trying to turn one way while his limbs wanted to do something else. It was probably when Frankenstein didn't agree with Dark Spear. "I'll help ya."   
  
Frankenstein sighed, still smiling. "I never doubted you would."   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka hummed as he prepared dinner, Frankenstein making notes by the fire. He was almost done when Frankenstein got up.   
  
Muzaka paused when Frankenstein wrapped his arms around Muzaka's shoulders from behind. That was already a big hint, and he wasn't surprised at a kiss pressed to his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Dark Spear." He hadn't seen Frankenstein yawning or wavering while he wrote, but maybe the spar had taken more out of him than Muzaka realised.  
  
" _Ours_ ," Dark Spear purred, nibbling at his shoulder, moving up his neck. " _And both of us_."   
  
... _Oh._ Navigating a relationship with two entities in one body was one thing, but Muzaka hadn't even considered Dark Spear would be interested in things further than kissing, if they didn't like fully inhabiting a body.   
  
But that had been when Frankenstein had been in pain and hungry.   
  
Pleasure was something else.   
  
Muzaka turned around, meeting Dark Spear as they kissed him, threading his fingers through their hair.   
  
It would be fun discovering what Dark Spear liked and how their intimate moments between the three of them would go now.   
  
Muzaka couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
